ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unit Collection Event Guide
Unit Collection events are a special kind of event that focus on a one or a few units rather than having varied cards as point and ranking rewards. The cards able to be obtained during these events are based on illustrations from the anime. They begin as 3☆ and are able to be evolved up to a 5☆ via event-exclusive Idol Roads, known as Growth Maps. However, these Unit Collection events still function in part like a normal event; they last 10 days, and a component of them is completing Event Lives as usual. If you need assistance with the usual functions of an event, please check the Event Guide. Additionally, please check the Items page for information on the Unit Collection-specific item, Unit Ringlights. Information heavily referenced from Azura’s translations and edited when the first and later events were released. Unit Cards The obtainable cards during a unit collection event are not point or rank rewards, but 3☆ gained automatically by visiting the event page that can evolve up to 5☆ via their Growth Maps. These cards will have stat bonuses during the course of their unit’s event, but these bonuses will not affect your totals for Solo Lives, only Event Lives. Starting at a 100% stat bonus (2x the strength), the bonus increases by 50% every time the card is strengthened in the Growth Map (ex. 150% for 4☆, 200% for 5☆, 250% for 5☆ with 1 limit break, etc). Event Lessons As there aren’t any normal event cards in unit collection events, the event lessons are lessons from previous events of the featured unit(s). While starting with 2 lessons as is usual for an event, another lesson is unlocked every day at 15:00 JST, up to a total of 8 lessons. The amount of lessons will remain at 8 even if 2 units are featured. Even if you’ve completed the associated event lessons before, the completion hasn’t carried into this event, so you can complete them for dia again. The lesson’s live opponents, missions, and normal/special events are the same as the original lesson. Unlike with normal Event Lives, no cards will drop from the Lives during these events. These Event Lives are associated with the Unit Collection event itself, not the specific events the lessons are from, so different lessons won’t affect the Lives that appear. If you buy dia during the event, you receive a special item only usable for the duration of that event called a Unit Ringlight. If used from the lesson menu before you start a lesson, it will increase the amount of Growth Stars received from Lives during that lesson by 50%. One Unit Ringlight specific to that event is also given as a login bonus on the 6th day of the event. Event Point Rewards The point rewards (ポイントボーナス) area, while sharing some of the usual rewards (konpeito, dia, etc), includes a reward that unlocks all the chapters of the specified event. However, note that receiving the reward will have the event/scout story page display a “new” notification even if you’ve already read all the chapters. The chapters themselves display as read, so only the banner is affected. If you tap on the banner and then exit, it discards the "new" notification. Tapping on "Event Stories (イベントストーリ)" will show you the event stories that can be unlocked during the event and their original runtime. Tapping on a story will take you to where you can read it. Solo Lives Solo Lives are special in that they are event point rewards rather than Lives that show up during lessons. They are accepted automatically when the amount is reached, and a request will come up, but you'll need to tap the "Solo Live!" button on the main event page to challenge it. Press the blue button to start the live itself, and the white button to its right to go to that character's album. If you tap this button when you don't have a solo live request active, you can still check the characters' rankings and your previous scores. Solo lives do not use LP, but have a time limit of 1 hour within which you must choose a character to use for the Live out of the members of the unit associated with the event. When chosen, the points you gain for the Live are calculated using all stats from all cards of that character that you own, even those in your album, so it is recommended to start training their cards before the event begins so you are prepared. When you choose a character for a Solo Live (you can change which character you use for individual lives), the points you get are given a rank against other players, which you are able to view from the "Check Ranking (ランキングを確認)" button on the character's Solo Live screen. The purpose of a solo live is to see where you stand in rank against other producers of that character, so they aren't something you get rewards for by having strong teams. When you choose the same character for multiple solo lives, the points you gain are added together to improve your rank. There are no rewards for completing solo lives, so players are free to participate as much or as little as they wish. Even after the event is over, the characters' rankings can still be accessed via the anime banner in-game; tapping on "Solo Ranking List (ソロランキング一覧)" will take you to all your personal solo live ranks. If you want to view the rankings of characters you didn't fulfill any solo lives for, tap the white "Show Characters Without Rank (不参加ランキングを表示)" button and they will appear. Tap the "Ranking (ランキング)" button on the right of every character to view their individual rankings. Growth Map In addition to Idol Roads, the special cards of the unit members the event is about also have Growth Maps, which look alike (aside from having only one path) and have a similar purpose of unlocking bonuses. However, Growth Maps do not contain things related to the card (such as stat boosts, outfits, etc), but other things such as Yumecoins, Small/Medium/Large Jewels, Producer Points, Scout Tickets (check Scouting for more information), CG Voice Clips, Solo BGM (on-vocal), and the evolution specific to these event cards. The maps are able to be accessed from the main event page by tapping the blue "Growth Map Progress (育成マップ進行状況)" button and then tapping a character's associated "Growth Maps (育成マップ)" button. On the Progress menu, you can see the next steps and percentages for all characters in the associated unit. In order to progress through Growth Maps, you need Growth Stars, which are specific to an individual event, so remember to use them all before an event ends. They cannot be carried on to future Unit Collection events. Like Jewels, Growth Stars come in 3 colors (the usual red/blue/yellow), but they are obtained via completing any Event Live. The attribute of the event live that you complete does not correlate with the color of the Growth Stars you receive. How many you have can be seen on the event page under "Growth Stars (育成スター)". A certain amount of Growth Stars has been stated to be required for each step of card strengthening. In terms of the table below, note that the amounts given are totals, not quantities to add together, so a fully maxed 5☆ will just need 200,000 Growth Stars. Scouting Several things happen regarding scouting during these events. Revival Scouting for the associated unit(s) re-opens with updated revivals with a 7.5% chance of obtaining the 4th CD Volume cards, and a 3x the usual 3☆ chance of obtaining the 3rd CD Volume cards when scouting in any revived scout. These cards will have slight stat boosts during the event period, but these boosts do not affect your overall strength during Solo Lives. In addition, during Unit Collection Events, the usual limited scouts last for 30 days rather than 15. As such, the cards associated with these limited scouts also increase the amount of Growth Stars you obtain during lives if they are in your live team. Finally, you are able to obtain Scout Tickets from Growth Maps, with a total of 6 Tickets possible per map. These tickets are character-specific and are able to be used from the scouting area when you have the tickets in your inventory. Having one in your inventory creates a special section that shows up first, so it is not associated with any other scout. Category:Game Guides